A change of a lifetime
by TempeGeller
Summary: AU to A life-long secret. Leyviena and Snape become parents to the little girl Hermione Eileen Snape. When a woman in the neighbourhood sees an attack on their family, Leyviena takes the baby. This way Leyviena keeps Hermione. How does this change Hermione's life? Can the family be reunited? And does love never truly die?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey_

 _I needed to write this story, since I wanted so much scenes between Hermione and Leyviena that were AU. So I just created an AU story. This is alternative universe to a life-long secret. What if Leyviena was warned of the attack that made her give up Hermione? What if she raised her own daughter?_

 _Disclaimer: only Leyviena belongs to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and other people._

 _Enjoy and review,_

 _TempeGeller._

* * *

 ** _A change of a lifetime_**

 _ **Chapter 1: A stranger at the door**_

She sat in the library, she had covered every inch of room with books. The only room that wasn't covered with books was a small fireplace and small window that allowed light in the room. Severus had always compared her to that window, he told her he was the dark room and she was the only thing that allowed light inside his life. She had painted all the walls in bright colours, changed the colour of the door and filled the home with bright stories. She stepped in front of the window. She had never liked the house, the air was always polluted. She preferred the mountains, but she didn't want to pull her husband away from here. He had always loved his mother and this was the only reminder he had of her. She would never expect him to give it up. Yet she doubted the polluted air would be good for the baby. She rubbed her pregnant stomach as she turned around.  
"It's late." Severus put his arms around her body. "I'm sure it's not good for the baby."  
"I shall decide myself what's good for the baby." She immediately regretted. "Severus, this is my first baby too. We're both going to make it. I promise you that. She's going to be a lucky girl."  
"She?" He stared at her.  
"Hermione Eileen Snape." She smiled.  
She moved to the kitchen and took a bottle of water. The water in the neighbourhood was nowhere near good for consumption. It had something to do with the neighbourhood. She took a sip and stared at Severus.  
"I'm worried Severus." She looked to her feet. "This whole situation with your master. He will think it is his baby. Yet I swear to you Severus, Hermione is yours. He'll come after her, I don't know what to do. I'm scared for us. I'm really scared."  
"He won't touch our baby."  
"You've sworn him alliance in exchange for my safety." She bit her lip. "As long as Hermione isn't born she's save. When she's born, he'll take her from me and there will be nothing you can do about it. He's your master and in his eyes this baby belongs to him. He'll turn her in a weapon. I don't want to know what he will do with our sweet girl and I'm sure he won't succeed. She has a goodness inside her that can't be destroyed, like you. She's like you."  
"I won't let him take her." He took her hand and pulled her in his arms. "I would rather die, than let him take the baby. It's all my fault, if only I had been as strong as you were, I wouldn't be placed before …"  
"You did what you thought was right." She place her hand on his. "I don't blame you, I don't understand your choice. I love you and you did it out of love."

She turned a bit as she walked on the stairs to their shared bedroom. She took a peak through the door that lead to Hermione's bedroom. It was connected to their room by a door. She moved her arms around her own body, she knew Severus was standing behind her. He looked at her full of worry. She felt it too, suddenly she felt a sharp pain.  
"The baby, I think she's coming." Her breathing went faster. "Hermione is coming."  
"We have to get you St. Mungo's?"

"He'll know." She screamed as the pain got worst. "He'll know that baby's here, we have to stay here. The baby will be born here."  
"It's too dangerous." He took her face in his hands. "You could die."  
"Woman have given birth longer than that."  
"And childbirth was the top cause of death for women between 20 and 40." He replied. "We're going."

"If we go to the hospital, we could just as well hand Hermione to him." She walked in the direction of their bathroom. "Prepare me a bath!"  
"Leyviena!"  
"Do it! Or I swear to god, I will make you do it! You know I can, right now I give you a choice of your own. I will do anything for the safety of our child and you know staying here is the best."  
"What about a muggle hospital?" He replied. "We could travel to …"  
"He'd know if used magical transportation." She stared at him. Her blue eyes looked in his eyes, she was scared he could see it. Yet he knew there was nothing they could do. If they went somewhere, Voldemort would take their child. That was the last thing he wanted, so he simple listened to her and prepared a bath. He heard her screams of pain, there was nothing he could do. There was no time to make a potion and he couldn't think of any recipe's right now. He couldn't watch it, he only held her hand. He didn't know how much time passed when a baby's cry was heard. He only knew the love for the small child in his wife's arms. They stared at her. The girl had come a whole month early, the 17th September had become the best day in their life. Leyviena smiled. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead as he took the baby in his arms. She had dark brown eyes and light blond hair.  
"Time is by our side." Severus stared at her.  
"He won't come for her in a month."  
"I could say the baby was still born." He replied." But he'll want and I don't know…"  
"I can make him believe it again, but it is just as bad as living it Severus." She replied. "How long can we keep up the charade?"  
"It will buy us another ten months, maybe even more." He place his hands on the side of her face. "Even more if it doesn't work right away. What do you say? I know it's hell for you, but we could remove…"  
"That doesn't work on me Severus." She replied. "Whatever he has in store for me, it will be burned in my memory. I will do it to protect my baby. If only he doesn't find out."

He stared at the baby and noticed how everything was tainted. He feared what he would do to his wife, only to protect their child. He had always promised he would protect her. Yet he would bring pain on her. Something she had already gone through. It was all his fault. The baby wasn't supposed to happen, when they found out, Leyviena had been very scared. She grew more scared when Voldemort found out and drew plans to steal the baby from her. He had never wanted to harm her, yet it was the only way to keep their child save. Everything went by so fast, he had watched as Leyviena washed the baby and dressed her. After an hour they watched the baby in her crib. She didn't sleep that night, she listened to the baby and her husband. For a moment she enjoyed the sleeping baby, the sound of safety. In the middle of the night she heard a knock on the door, luckily the baby and her husband slept through it. She had no idea this very knock would change her life. She walked down the stairs and opened the door.  
"He's coming. The dark lord is coming." She knew the woman, many said the woman was crazy. The woman herself believed she was clairvoyant. "Take your baby child, he wants her. Hermione."  
"How do you know her name?" Leyviena knew enough of prophecies to see the truth in the woman's words. She ran upstairs, she knew if she waked her husband they would be in a world of danger. Voldemort could trace him, she was sure of it. The dark mark that scarred his arm would be the very thing that gave them away. She searched the room for some stuff, enchanted a bag and took everything she needed. She pulled Hermione from the crib and stared at her husband.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered before she left. She had no idea where she would go, the only certainty was that Severus would be woken up by an empty crib. She had no idea his house would be filled with death eaters. She had no idea Voldemort himself would be there. She only knew she had to get away. She walked beside the road, the baby clenched in her arms. She walked fast, knowing she would get tired very soon. She only had 100 pounds in her purse, she also had a 50 galleons. Yet she knew she shouldn't search safety in the wizard world.  
She stared to the cars passing by. She knew a near bus station, there was a bus that could bring her to the next town. She would find her way to Lily's. She didn't know if that was her best option. No, that would be the first place they searched for her. She changed her mind, she needed to get out of the country. She needed to get as far as possible. A car stop beside her. The woman stared at her.  
"Are you okay miss? Would you like a ride?"  
"I'm taking a bus to London." She replied. "From there on I'm traveling to Paris."  
"I'm going to London, I could drop you off."  
"You have no safe car seat for my daughter." She replied. "I will take my chances with the bus. The bus isn't that far anymore, I'll be okay. Thank you anyway."

She watched the woman drive away. Slowly Hermione opened her eyes and a smile appeared on her little face. It warmed Leyviena's heart, she felt the guilt in her. She deprived Severus of Hermione's first smile. What kind of woman was she? Wouldn't she be able to use her powers on Voldemort. She had been so scared that she would lose her daughter. She turned around for a moment, thinking about returning. She shook her head. She couldn't return. Her powers were affected by her pregnancy and sometimes she wasn't able to rely on them.

When she arrived at the bus stop, she knew she needed to find a place to live. Yet she needed to get far enough so Voldemort wouldn't find her. She had a credit card, but she was afraid that Severus would be able to find her. 100 dollars was enough to get to London, there she could get some money from her savings account. After that she would disappear. She would find herself a job and see how she would survive with Hermione. When she got on the bus, she looked back once more. Pain came in her heart, as she looked back. Her eyes filled with tears, her heart filled with regret. She shouldn't have gotten pregnant, yet not one part of her could regret Hermione. She would do anything to protect her, even leave love behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey_

 _I worked hard today, here is chapter 2. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to review. REVIEW. It doesn't matter how many words it are, I will always be glad._

 _TempeGeller._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: A lonely life**_

Severus awoke with a smile on his mouth, he was surprised that both his wife was no in bed anymore. The second thing he noticed was the closet that was wide open. Every piece of his wife's clothes were gone. The bed his daughter had slept in had was gone too. Everything was empty. Tears appeared in his eyes. Why would she do it? She loved him, she would never go away. He moved around the house and noticed that his wife had taken everything that she owned. She had not taken anything from the library. It was clear that she had been in a hurry. He sat down in the chair, he was going to wait for her. Sure she would have a reason to leave like that. That evening he noticed that Bellatrix stepped in the room.  
"Where's the baby?" She yelled. "The dark lord knows your wife has given birth. We want the baby. Severus, why don't you bring the baby?"  
"She's gone." He replied. "I'm sure some other death eater has send her away. She has fled."  
"Then I'm sure she's dead."

With that Bellatrix left. Severus didn't know what happened to his wife, he had not heard anything. He was unsure if he would have missed it. He hoped she would not get hurt, he knew that somehow Leyla had found out about Voldemort and left with the baby. He didn't understand why she had not taken him. He stared to his dark mark, with this mark Voldemort knew where he was at all times. That was why she had not taken him. She had chosen what was the best for their child. He hoped she would not get found. He hoped that she had found a way to get far away from here. There were tears in his eyes, he hoped Voldemort was killed fast. That way he could find a way back to his wife. He missed her already. From his pocket he took the one picture of Hermione. That baby had smiled to the camera. The smile was the only thing that he would have in the next years. He thought about the moments he was going to miss. There was no way the dark lord would be destroyed tomorrow. Yet he hoped for the very best, he could not wait until his daughter was returned in his arms. He could still feel the baby, he could see her soft brown eyes on his face. A smile appeared as the memories came baby. Yet everything was bitter sweet, since a few moments later he felt how tears came to him. He fell to his knees, calling for Leyviena, yet he knew she would not answer him. He had lost his wife, yet he was glad that Voldemort would not harm her once again. He wanted to kiss his wife, he wanted to move his arms around her. Yet he wouldn't be able to do that. He moved his arms around himself, slowly he walked towards the chair. Leyviena loved this chair, he could almost smell her in it.  
She always smelled like lilac and herbs. There was nothing better than her smell. Before him he could see her notes. She was always researching things. Her diaries were next to it. He would not read them, he never did. He gave her privacy. That was the thing that was important to them. He took them in his hands and now he could smell the lilac ink she used. He place them once again on the table. Part of him wanted to read her last words, yet he couldn't do so. That was her privacy. There was nothing he didn't know about her. He knew that she hadn't really like the house, yet she had always made changes for him. The only thing she did was fight, yet she had stopped that when she got pregnant. He knew he would never get over her. She was the love of his life and she would always be.  
He moved from the library, to the kitchen. Inside he noticed something that Leyla had made for him. It was pasta, he had not liked it at first. Yet Leyla did so he learned to love it. Right now he couldn't eat it. There was some cheese and some vegetables. He took a plate from it and imagined that Leyla was sitting on the other side of the table. Yet she was not there, he could not take on bite from the food. So he simple returned it to fridge. He returned to the library and closed the drapes. Finally the house was like he felt. Dark. Leyviena had been the light of his life and now she was gone.

* * *

Leyviena didn't like the darkness. She had caught a train to France and the night had fallen. She knew that Severus had always said she was the light in his life, but only now she understood that he was the same for her. Without him everything was dark. Yet there was a small light by her side. Hermione was sitting in a small basket next to her. It had been so late that the place next to her was empty and she had placed Hermione right there. She touched her daughter's long hair. She was truly the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. She was tired but she wouldn't close her eyes. In a few hours she would be in Paris. From there she would take a plain to Australia. That was the very place she was safe for sure. Voldemort would never search her there. She wished she could have written to her mother and Severus, yet she hadn't. It would bring danger to herself and Hermione. That was the last thing she wanted.

She had tears in her eyes when she thought about Severus. She had never been gone for so long. She saw him every day. Even when she was mad with him. So if she didn't see him today, things would be very different. At least she had her child, Severus would have nothing left. She was sad for him, who did he have left? Both of his parents had died. There was nothing that he had left. She was scared for him. She wished he had a true friend. Yet it seemed that he didn't.

When she looked from the window, she could see the sun rise above the mountains. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Severus walked around Hogwarts. Even this place made him cry, it was the first place he met his wife. She was so special. He always remembered the day they met. He remembered every single detail of her face. This was the place she had spent her childhood. Minerva walked past him, yet he told her nothing. He was sure she would know. Yet he didn't want to be the one to say it. He was looking for Dumbledore, maybe he would know where she went. Maybe she had told Dumbledore about her plan. Or maybe she had told her mother. He had no idea who she would tell. He spoke the password and went up to the office of Dumbledore. He saw that Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.  
"What brings you here, Severus?"  
"Do you know where my baby and Leyviena are?"

"Leyviena has left I presume." Dumbledore replied. "I am sure that she was in danger, I have heard nothing of her plans. I'm sure it's not a good idea to search for her. When Leyviena doesn't want to be found, no one will find her. Plus you will bring danger to your child and your wife."  
"Hermione." Her replied. "Her name is Hermione. My daughter."  
"Congratulations." Dumbledore stood up. "And I'm sorry that your wife has left, Severus I have a question for you. You have to help us, you have to make sure we know everything Voldemort is planning."  
"Why?" He replied. "I have nothing left."  
"Leyla is still alive." Dumbledore replied. "And if you help us, we could have her return more early. Do you understand?"  
"What should I do?"

"Spy for us, Severus."

* * *

Leyviena pushed the stroller from the library. She needed to be somewhere she felt safe. It was the only place she could wait for her flight. It was later that day, she hoped she would find a job in Australia. She had her passport in her bag. A different identity created by magic. She stared to Paris and wished Severus could be here with her. He would love this libraries. Yet he was not here, he was still back in England. She thought about what he would say, when she heard his voice in her head, she cried. She stared at Hermione, Hermione smiled at her. She smiled. Slowly she pushed her stroller to a small café. She ordered some tea and enjoyed the last warmth of Paris. She moved her fingers over her cheek. Everyone thought she had a lovely baby, it was nice to hear how beautiful Hermione was. Yet the only thing she thought was all the smiles Severus missed. He would miss a lot of firsts, she didn't know how long it would take until Voldemort was destroyed. She wouldn't be able to help it.  
She reached for a toy and moved it in front of Hermione's face. The girl laughed, she didn't not reach for the toy yet. The toy had very bright colour. Leyviena reached her hand to the girl and Hermione grabbed her fingers. She took a sip of the tea, Hermione fell asleep. She watched her little girl. She was in love with her child, she had been so glad that she was warned for Voldemort. She didn't want to know what would have happened.

It was started to get late, she went to the airport. Everything went faster than she expected. It only took 4 hours to get in the plane. Then she left for Sidney. Hermione was next to her in a seat. She watched the sunset above the sky. She watched how Severus was going farther and farther from her and she didn't know when she would be back.

And there was once more that darkness she felt in her heart.

* * *

That evening in his bed, Severus thought about his wife. He thought about where she would be, yet he had no idea where she would go. She knew she liked Ireland. He thought she might go to her aunt Katherina. They would be able to protect her there. Aunt Katharina was good with children. He had met her very shortly, she looked very little like Leyviena. He hoped that Voldemort would not find her there.  
He reached for the place next to him. It was empty and the warmth had gone away. On the pillow there was the smell of Leyla. He loved it. It was almost like she was still here, he was sure that the smell would fade. He hugged the pillow like he would hug her. Yet it felt different. It would never feel the same. He cried himself to sleep that night. The only thing he could do was help Dumbledore. Helping Dumbledore would get Leyviena back. That was all he needed.

* * *

When she left the airport she was welcomed by Sidney. The city was truly beautiful. Yet she would never be home here. Not truly. She stared at Hermione. Where would she rent a home? She wanted to live on a mountain. She wanted everything she had always dreamed of. Now she didn't need to live in a house she hated.  
Her dream started today. A dream without Severus. A dream with her daughter.  
She would make the best of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey,_

 _Okay, what do you want to see in Hermione's life? I'm taking suggestions, since I want to do more chapters with small Hermione. What do you want to see with Severus? Or what do you want to see in general? I hope you love this chapter._

 _Enjoy,_

 _TempeGeller_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Without you**_

She looked from the window bench to the garden. She had always wanted one of these when she was small. She had been able to rent the house cheaply. The house was near to the sea and from the window she could see it. In the summer she and Hermione could swim there, but now it was far too cold. The house was old and made noises everywhere, yet she liked it. This was home. She watched her daughter in the small bed, moving her hands back and forward. The owls above her crib were moving around, Leyviena was sure that Hermione did it herself. The child had been showing signs of magic since they arrived in the house. It was clear that Hermione adored the house and so did she. The house was rather large for the rent, it had 4 bedrooms and an attack. It had 3 bathrooms and a room for a small library. The kitchen, living area and dining room were one. Her bedroom and Hermione's were upstairs. Yet Hermione mostly slept by her sides, their hands would be connected at all times. Hermione was not a crier, she would ask anything she needed telepathically. She was sensitive to the hours and even slept through the night. Leyviena thought there was no easier child. For a week old, she did certain things a wizards child of one couldn't do. The child showed clear signs of magic. Hermione was exactly like she was. Hermione would let butterflies appear around the house. Something that she only started doing around two weeks. Yet that wasn't the only thing. Hermione would attract all kinds of owls to the house, owls that were not used for correspondence. She had claimed a snow white owl as her own and called it Emma.  
Leyviena placed Hermione in the stroller and pushed it outside. The house used to be white, the roof had a dark brown colour. The windows were coloured bright green. There was an old mill that hadn't been used. Whenever Hermione walked outside it would start turning. First it would go slow and then faster. Once more returning to slow, the child would always laugh with the movement. She loved being able to do magic. Leyviena loved that her child resembled her so much. Yet she had the quiet nature of her father. Eileen had told Severus would never cry, even when he needed food. Leyviena was quiet different, she would use telepathy, yet when things didn't move fast enough, she would cry until she got what she wanted. Leyviena saw things from Severus in Hermione and it hurt her. She missed him so much. Even the perfect house couldn't take the pain away. Every piece of furniture inside was white.  
The walls were filled with the pictures Snape had made during her pregnancy. It was a way to keep Severus with her, yet that was not enough for her. She wanted him by her side, she wanted to fall asleep in his arms. Yet the thing she would do was fall asleep with her child by her side. That had to be enough. For now. People were miles away from her, far in the back was a small playground. Hermione was far too small to play there.  
For a moment the thought about Severus made tears appear in her eyes. She felt the pain more real now, than a moment before. She looked at her child. 'Are you okay, mommy?' she asked. Leyviena made a smile appear on her face. She answered simple: 'I miss your daddy, little one.' She took Hermione in her arms and rocked her back and forward. Softly she placed the baby to her shoulder. Hermione placed her small head on her mother's shoulder. A soothing emotion went through her body. With one movement Hermione was able to make her feel better. The child was special, she had known that when she was in her stomach. Even when she was pregnant, she could almost feel the thoughts of her child. Hermione had been special before she was born and she would grow to be more special as she grew older.  
As the night grew blacker, fireflies appeared in the air. Leyviena looked at them, knowing it was Hermione. She moved her hand over her child's head. A smile appeared on Hermione's face. And right now she didn't seem that the child was a week old. The child looked way older.  
"Let's go to sleep, honey." Leyviena took the child. She walked inside the house, before she came inside, she noticed Hermione was fast asleep. She walked on the stairs, when she entered the room, she placed Hermione in her bed. Then she lay down in the bed, she pulled one of Severus shirts closer. The smell was fading. She wanted to keep the smell with her, but she knew the more time passed, the more would disappear. She wanted to hear his voice, feel his touch. She wanted him near. She wanted to write him, tell him about his child. Yet she couldn't. One letter could give her away. One letter could make it so Voldemort would find her. She couldn't take the risk. She turned around in the bed, when she noticed Hermione moving through the air. She had never seen a child of a week old levitate, yet Hermione moved to her bed. The child had awaken and found her mother not there. Hermione's hand moved in hers. The child closed her eyes right away. Why had she put Hermione in her own bed? She knew the child wanted to be near her mother. She had been 3 weeks old when she started levitating. She was 4 weeks old when she started sitting up right. There was a chance Hermione would be faster too. She was only 6 months old when she started walking. Hermione would be doing all this things way sooner. She had a broom for her child, she would start riding it when Hermione was ready. They would start inside and when Hermione was ready they would move it outside.  
She closed her eyes. That morning she woke up early. She carried a sleeping Hermione to the little bed downstairs and made herself breakfast. She fed herself and when Hermione woke up she fed the child. She put the child in her bed with some small toys. Later she started to clean the house. Hermione levitated her toys above the crib and laughed as they moved around her head.  
"Be careful with that honey." Leyviena walked towards her child. "I once got one of these toys to my head. It hurts."

* * *

Severus had drawings in from of him. They were all of Leyviena and Hermione. He didn't want to forget their faces and he was scared if he didn't keep their faces in his fingers, they would escape from him mind. They were all in dark colours, only one was drawn in bright blue. He had done that because Leyviena wouldn't want all cark paintings. Yet they came the most natural to him. He missed Leyviena and everything about his family was painted in dark colours. That day he went to his mother's grave. The stone was bright white. The word Eileen Prince were written on the stone. The sign of the deathly hallows was behind her name. He wanted her to be a Prince in death. He wanted her to be free of his father. If there was something after death, he wanted her to be free of all the pain she had gone through.  
"Hey mom." Snape moved his hand over the stone. "I miss you mom. Things are so screwed up right now. When you said I was a brave man, you were wrong. I was unable to protect my soulmate. I was unable to protect my child. After all this time, I understand how you felt. Mom, I miss you so much."  
The wind moved around him. He couldn't hear an answer, he knew the death would never answer, it was something he didn't believe in. Yet he wanted to have his mother's presence by his side. He stood up and moved away from the graveyard. He felt bad here.  
He walked away and when he was in a dark allay, he went to Hogwarts. He appeared in the small town, three o'clock there was a meeting of the order of the phoenix. He belonged to them right now and Voldemort asked him to spy on them. He wouldn't do so off course, he was there to be an active part of the group. When he entered the room, the first person he was Lily. Lily looked at him, there was an anger in her face. They had never seen eye to eye after the whole mudblood situation. He hardly knew what to say to her. He was unsure if Lily knew about the baby. Leyviena and Lily talked all the time, maybe Lily knew where Leyla was. Yet he didn't dare to ask.  
"Severus." Lily gave him a fake smile. "So you decided to be an honest man once again, after you've…"  
"Lily, I'm afraid you don't understand the situation." He replied. "That evil man said he would kill Leyla if I didn't choose his side. I'm just as motivated to end his reign. He took everything from me."  
"Snivilius." Sirius stepped next to Lily. "How is my ex-girlfriend?"  
He couldn't believe that the mention of Leyla made tears appear in his eyes. He turned away from both of them. He didn't want to cry in their face. He wanted them to think he was strong. He wanted to seem a super human in their sights. Yet that was not him. He was a sensitive man. He didn't want anyone but Leyla to know that.  
"I'm not mad with you anymore." Lily's slender hand was on his shoulder. "It seems that he has taken more of you, than anyone else. Maybe we can be friend again. You'll need someone. I have no heard anything of Leyla. Not a word. I wouldn't know where she is and that is the truth."  
"She didn't ask you…"  
"I haven't heard her since 31st of August."

"The baby was born." Snape said. "Hermione. She's truly the most beautiful baby I have ever seen and I only saw her for a few hours. If I had known I wouldn't have slept that night. My whole family has been teared away from me. I'm just as motivated to destroy him."  
"Severus, just so you know." She smiled. "My home is always open to you. Even if James won't like it. You will need someone to support. Don't worry, Severus. She'll be okay. Leyviena is smart, she was always so much smarter than me. She'll be okay."

* * *

Leyviena woke up early that morning. She took the book of Alice in Wonderland and started reading to the small child. Hermione loved the sound of her voice. She loved the stories, Leyviena knew that. So she started reading from her favourite book growing up. The eyes of Hermione always lid up when she started reading from the book. So she did it every day. She even showed the pictures to her small child. At times Hermione would reach for the book and touch the images. Leyviena knew that her child would love books. She wanted Hermione to love books, that was the only thing she wanted from her child. She was rather sure that Hermione would love books. Both Severus and her loved books. There was no chance Hermione would love books.  
"If you don't love books, I'm disowning you." Leyviena kissed the top of her child's head.  
'More', Hermione told her telepathically. She hoped the book once again and returned it to the page. She read once more again as she child watched the small drawings. In Hermione's eyes they came alive. Or as much as they could, they moved inside the book. And sometimes it felt that she could touch them.  
An hour later, the child was once again sound asleep. Leyviena placed the book next to the bed. She went to the kitchen and started to make a snack for herself. She heard that children should only eat vegetables when they were over 3 months old. Hermione had never been interested in food yet, she had only wanted milk. She was sure that would change. Leyviena moved herself to the paper and started write stuff down. She made a picture of her child. Both she and Severus were amazing artist. After Hogwarts they had grown addicted to drawing each other. She drew Severus, just to keep his face in her fingers and her mind. She didn't want to forget anything about him. She wanted to keep everything of Severus near him. She didn't want to forget anything. She hoped his memory would never fade. If she forgot what his face looked like, if she forgot what he smelled like, what he sounded like. She would be lost if any of his image went away. She thought about him, she felt love in her heart.  
She hoped he would be destroyed soon, so she could be with him once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dearest**

 **In the word of Hamilton, I took a break. I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hang in for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **TempeGeller.**

 **Don't forget to review**

 **Chapter 4: A child like no other**

7 months of loneliness had passed. 7 months, Leyviena never thought she would build a home without Severus. Yet right now she had to do it. Hermione grew up, she remained a quiet child. The only thing that was always heard through the house was her laughter. It was Leyviena's favourite sound. Hermione still communicated telepathically, yet she hadn't spoken yet. Leyviena believed it was shyness on Hermione's part. Hermione did pull herself up and take a few steps. She preferred levitating herself around the house. Leyviena had been lucky that she didn't have any friends. Hermione used her magic for almost everything. Toys and food were flying around the house, she had not yet learned to hide her magic. Some day they would need to talk about that, yet that was far in the future. She loved how her child saw magic as something good. She hoped Hermione would never find out what they thought about Half blood gods. She didn't want her child to be looked down on like everyone had looked down on her. No one had cared that she was smarter than anyone else. They kept saying she was less, mostly the people from Slytherin. She had not been popular from the first moment. Yet most people had grown to love her. Yet prejudice was horrible at first.

The house had changed since the beginning, she had put up pictures of Severus and Hermione. There were little pictures of her. Hermione would always go to the picture of her father and blow him a kiss. Hermione remembered Severus, Leyviena didn't know how. Yet the small child remembered her father. He was part of Hermione's dreams, the few hours she had known him had been burned in her memory. Those were memories that she would never let go.  
Leyviena stared at the pictures, they were rare moments of Severus smiling. Most of the times it were moments that they were talking about important moments in their life. Hermione was a big part of them.  
Leyviena sat down, she wrote down everything she wanted to tell Severus. It was not a diary, it was more a long letter. One she wrote every day, she put pictures of Hermione between it.

 _Dear Severus_

 _She grows up so fast. Hermione is the light of my life. She would have been the light of your life as well. I'm sure that she is, I'm so sorry that I took off. I have apologized every day for 7 months and I will keep apologizing for all the time to come.  
Severus, she's so smart! I was smart when I was little, but she's so much smarter. She's so much like me, yet she has your quiet nature. How many times I wanted her to speak. Yet it seemed that she's waiting to speak, until we're back together. I hope that's soon, I understand she wants you to hear her first word, but Severus I want to hear it. I want to hear that wonderful word. I can't put pressure on her, I need to let her grow up in her own rhythm. _

_I miss you.  
Always yours  
Ley_

Today the letter was shorter. Partly because Hermione had not been doing new things. She watched her child as she moved to the kitchen. The small broom was on the kitchen counter. She wanted to give Hermione that broom, yet she knew the child would only be too young for it. Yet she kept thinking about her child on a broom. She had never been a quiditch player. Yet she always loved flying her broom. Yet she had been good enough to fly, yet she never wanted to play quiditch. It was no her sport, she even hated watching it. That was partly the reason why she and Sirius had broken up. He liked to talk about sports and she liked books. They were not a good match. She and Severus always had the same interests, sometimes it seemed that they had the same heart. They were soulmates and they would always be. She thought about Severus, she hoped he would not do anything stupid and get himself killed. Right now she understood what he had been feeling all this years. All the times that she had asked to heal him. She was a stupid child, only now she understood. She only changed when there was someone to protect. Hermione was the reason she changed.  
When she looked down, she saw Hermione's big brown eyes. She pointed to the small broom.  
"No." Leyviena replied. "You are way too young to fly a broom."  
'But mommy!' Hermione's face showed anger.  
"Hermione, it's way too dangerous."  
'It's not if you hold me.' Hermione opened her eyes wider. There was a disappear on her face, almost like she would lose everything if she didn't fly that broom. It was too much to Leyviena. She hated not giving Hermione what she wanted. Some parents would say it was bad to always give children what they wanted, yet Hermione was different. She didn't expect Leyviena to give her everything.

Leyviena stared out of the window. If only Severus was here, he would know what to do. She was alone without his advice and his needs. She knew nothing about how he would care for Hermione. She doubted if Hermione would ever speak, maybe she would remain silent until Severus returned in their lives. She hoped that would be soon, if only she could bring down Voldemort all by herself.

* * *

Severus always carried a picture of Leyla with him. Even when he was at Hogwarts. She had always said he would be an amazing teacher, yet teaching seemed soulless when she wasn't around. When he walked around the school, her reminded every moment they spent there. It was almost that the school haunted his life. Minerva McGonagall hated him, he simple knew that. She had never been happy with their relationship, but since Leyla's disappearance 7 months ago she had grown cold and rude towards him. Almost like he had taken her child and grandchild from him. She never blamed him with many words, yet she did with her disapproving eyes. He never had to courage to actually talk to her. Before he said few words and she would glare at him from behind her glasses. Those interactions were pretty much gone now.

Today he was sitting in the headmaster's office, talking about Voldemort's plan. Dumbledore want Snape to get more in Voldemort's inner circle, yet Snape would always refuse. He told Dumbledore he would take those chances with Leyla and Hermione still alive. At that moment Dumbledore would open his eyes wider and say 'it was very important'. Yet Severus rather kept away from Voldemort when he needed. He was Voldemort's eyes in Hogwarts and only met him when he saw something.  
"Severus, Leyla would have wanted you to…" Dumbledore pushed his glasses farther on his nose. "end this war, so she could come back to you. It's what we all want."  
"Look Voldemort is someone who doesn't trust people easily." Snape replied. "It would…"  
"Not if we give him some valued information." He replied. "Would you?"  
"Leyviena will want me to take as little risks as possible." Snape stood up. "Albus, I have a child."

That very moment James entered the room, his forehead was covered in blood. He was pulling a death eater inside, when the death eaters eyes fell on Snape's. Snape became pale. He had never seen the man, yet he knew he was send to take out James Potter. Voldemort hunted valued members of the order of the phoenix. For so long Leyviena's name was shown on the top line.  
Dumbledore levitated his hand and the man disappeared. Of to the where they kept prisoners for interrogation.  
"Severus, you can go."

James remained in the room, he stared to Dumbledore. Both men were thinking different things. Yet when their eyes crossed, they knew their minds had jumped to the same idea.  
"I need a man in Voldemort's inner circle." Dumbledore walked around the table. "Someone who can know more than Severus does today."  
"Is there no way that Snape can work his way to Voldemort's inner circle?"  
"He has a child." Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "He has a wife. He still has more loyalty to Voldemort then he does to me. Voldemort was willing to keep his wife alive and now he wants to remain alive for his wife. He doesn't want to take risks."  
"What are you exactly saying?" James replied. "Are you going to make Snape believe his wife and child are dead? Fake their deaths?"  
"Leyviena has always been very close with her aunt Katharina. Katharina is someone Leyviena would trust. What if we plan to burned bodies at the house with the death mark flying over it. That way Voldemort would have broken his oath, Severus Snape would have no reason to be so cautious with her life. He would go mad with grief."  
"We need this man on the inside right?"

"Trust me. I have information that can bring Severus Snape from zero to hero."

* * *

Lily sat down next to Severus, placed her arm strongly around his shoulders and hugged him. He hadn't asked for the movement, yet feeling the arms from his best friend around his shoulders brought him to tears. He placed his head on her shoulders and cried. He hadn't let himself cry to anyone else. She moved her fingers through his hair. Her left hand moved in circles over his back. He didn't know why they had grown this close again. She had forgiven him completely. They were friend again and he knew what he had missed in all this years. There were times that all he could do was apologize to Lily, yet that had been long ago.  
"Severus, they are fine. Hermione and Leyviena are fine." He stared at Lily, she was pregnant, she had told him right after her husband. The only thing he could think about was his child.

"How's the baby?"  
"Kicking like a beater." She smiled. "Severus, did Hermione used to kick a lot?"  
"She did." He took the picture of Hermione and Leyviena from his pocket and looked at it. "It seems that one hour is just too little to really know your child. Leyla should be here."  
"Severus, be careful." Lily replied. "Leyla wouldn't want you to do anything stupid. You have to be alive when they come back. We'll take down Voldemort and then they'll be back."

"I don't know how you do it." Lily looked at him. "In that big house all by yourself, without anyone to keep you company. I invited you to live with us for a few times and I know it would seem suspicious. Yet I don't think coming to dinner would be. Imagine how much information you could figure out about James' plans."  
"James doesn't want me there."  
"James doesn't have the right to an opinion." Lily smiled. "He spends his days hunting death eaters. Surely I get to decide who comes to dinner. Isn't that right?"  
"It would be too awkward."  
Lily looked at him. He said nothing when he got up and moved away from her. He wanted to be by himself. He wanted to write to Leyviena. He wanted to tell her everything about what been happening the last months. Yet he couldn't keep up with his mind, so something he would not write down anything at all.

"Severus Snape, you're coming to dinner and that's the list thing I heard from that. You can bring something, if you want."  
"Leyla used to make the perfect cupcakes." He cried. "She used to put chocolate on top. She would make triple chocolate cookies and we would eat them together. I think I have some in the freezer. She would make more when she got hungry. I haven't been able to take them out."  
"Severus, you don't have to if…"  
"I'll bring them." He stared to Lily.

"Severus, you don't need to torture yourself like this."

He walked away. When he entered his office he sunk to his knees. He didn't know if Lily followed him, but after a few seconds he noticed that she hadn't. He stared at the picture of his wife and the small baby. He knew nothing about Hermione, he didn't know if she showed magic. He didn't know if she would crawl. He didn't know anything about his child and he was missing everything in her life. Yet he could not be mad with Leyla. She had done what had to be done and that was the sad truth. He stood up and placed himself against the desk. He took a paper and a quill.

 _My dearest Leyviena_

 _I'm sure I won't have to explain how I hate the advanced potions book. I wish I had the time to write a version of my own, minus all the mistakes that are in the original. I can't help but think what kind of idiots they are. No wonder some potions can't seem to be working.  
You always told me I would be a wonderful professor. I was smart enough to be one. Yet I've grown cruel in the past months. I've grown mean and unfair. I can't watch these students with futures ahead of them, when someone took mine. I'm the head of Slytherin. And I wish I was better at it. I have grown in a bad person. Please help me, my darling. You would say so much. But hearing your voice in my head makes me cry. It makes me realize you aren't here with me. _

_How have I become this awful person that would enjoy giving my students a hard time? How have I become a person that uses aggression to keep my students in line? You wouldn't believe it when you see me. You wouldn't recognize me. Taunting students from Gryffindor, because I see things from you in them. Taking points unfairly. Not letting students be smart, because it reminds me of you and Hermione._

 _How have I become this man Leyviena? How have I become everything you hate? I love you. And all my thoughts go to you and Hermione. What is she like? Is she like you or me? I hope you, I can't see a child like me. I wish to be a parent to her, but I think she's better off without me. I give you my permission to move on. Take someone else as a husband. Someone better. Someone that deserves you. As long as you're happy. The happiness of the two of you mean everything to me.  
If you're smile is the last thing I see before I die, I'll die a happy man. _

_Love,_

 _Severus Snape._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,**

 **New chapter of this story, I hope you like this.  
Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: An awkward dinner party**

"You truly thought this was a good idea?" James turned around. "I told you Snivilius Snape in our house is bad. He's my enemy, Lily. And you invite him to come for dinner."  
"And sleep in our guestroom." Lily rolled her eyes. "James don't be a baby."  
"He called you mudblood. He stood your best friend from you." James smiled. "let's just hate him together, let's throw him out. Let him suffer on his own."  
"James Potter, you will be nice to him." She smiled. "You will open the door, you will not say anything stupid. And if you do, you will be sleeping outside for a whole week. Outside the house, you can pretend to be in charge as much as you want, but in here I call the shots. I say Severus Snape comes for dinner and you will sit down and eat your soup. Plus, Leyla and me continued to be friends. This incident happened when we were . I suggest you forget it, I have. And if you didn't, you should remember that you pretty much caused it. Get it."  
"Lily…."  
"Get it James?" She turned her face. "I don't want no name calling or any childish pranks. That man is enough pain. Understood?"

"Crystal."  
"Now set the table." Lily looked at him. "Or do I need to do it myself?"

* * *

She had grown so used to loneliness. She had her child off course, yet that didn't seem the same then an adult conversation. She knew Severus had no one and often wished to go to him. Yet she knew it was too dangerous. She needed to face the loneliness. There was nothing she could do about it, meeting with people from the neighbourhood seemed too dangerous. She was scared that Hermione was going to show signs of magic and she couldn't ask her child to keep those signs for herself. So she bathed herself in loneliness. She wanted to talk to people she used to know. Her aunt Katharina, her best friend Lily. Yet nothing she could do about this. When the pain go to her, a pain of hand pulled her skirt. It was Hermione, standing there. She was mature for her age, she walked around the house. It warmed her heart to have her here, there was nothing she would sacrifice for her daughter. She pulled the girl in her arms.  
"You didn't sleep well last night did you." The girl stared at her with her big blue eyes. She hadn't spoken, before it hadn't alerted her. Yet this day, she wanted to hear her child's voice in her ears. It was different then the telepathy they had been using. She hugged her child and returned her to the toys. They were muggle toys, wizards liked to pretend they were different, but most of their toys belonged to muggles. Only very rich families seemed to have real wizard toys. The toys were off course enchanted to dance, yet it seemed that Hermione could do that all by herself. Hermione's favourite toy was a bear Severus had bought her. Sometimes Leyviena almost thought the toy still smelled like her husband. Maybe there were memories connected with the toy.

She watched her child as she moved the dolls together. Hermione played with cars, she played with dolls, she played with kitchen tools. Hermione could make a story out of everything. Once she had pretended a spoon was a wand. One day Hermione had actually got her hand on Leyviena's wand, she had enchanted their cat in a cup. That day she came to Leyviena crying, she held a single cup. Leyviena had taken the cup in her hands and returned it to its original form. It was a small red cat, they had bought it on a market place. No one wanted it, that was only more reason for Hermione to want it. She called it Crookshanks. Leyviena took care of the cat's needs, while Hermione chased it around the house. After a week they were as close as an animal and kid could be. The cat slept underneath Hermione's bed, after it was told time after time that it could not sleep in the bed.

Leyviena considered herself lucky that she had saved enough money. She could afford to stay home with Hermione for 4 years. After that she would need to find a solution. . Yet she hoped it would not take 4 years, every day she read the muggle paper for signs. Yet never she found signs of the death of Voldemort. Every day the hope of a better tomorrow became less and less. She feared being in Australia forever. She didn't hate Australia, there were parts she loved about. She loved taking her child in the wide nature, but she hated the snake and spider population. She hated the idea that her daughter could get hurt by a small spider. She had always feared the big ones in the dark forest, but here there was no dark forest and possible no large spiders.  
She looked at her daughter, once again chasing her cat. Hermione would wave her arms around the cat's neck and pull her down. She smiled to herself, if only she could tape it all. If only Severus could be here. Yet he wasn't. She was here all by herself.

When the doorbell rang, she stared to the door. There was a house next door, but it had not been rented out. She pulled Hermione in her arms and walked towards the door. She opened it up, finding a woman with dark black hair. She had narrow dark brown eyes, staring towards Leyviena's face. She was holding a child about Hermione's age. A smile appeared on Leyviena's face.  
"Hello…" The woman said. "I'm Phillipa Chang. This is my daughter Cho. I wanted to introduce ourselves, we just moved in next door."  
"I'm Alice." She replied. "This is my daughter Hermione. I would invite you in, but my house is a mess. If you don't mind, feel free to come in."  
Phillipa nodded her head and walked inside. Cho stepped towards Hermione, she sat down next to the young child. She twisted her head a little and reached for the toys next to Hermione. Hermione didn't say anything, she simple looked at her mother. The child's cheeks became red in fear. She ran towards her mother and moved behind her leg.  
"Phillipa would you love some tea?"  
"Tea sound good Alice."

* * *

It was strange. Severus had never been to the house of the Potters, even when Leyla was still in the picture. Lily did everything to not make the situation weird, but it seemed that James did everything to make the opposite come true. He stared at Severus with made eyes and sometimes it seemed that Lily tried to give James a message, but the man wouldn't have it.  
"So Severus…" James rolled his eyes. "How is at home without a woman telling you what to do?"  
"Lonesome." Severus ate some soup. "You only know what you have when it's gone. You would miss Lily if she weren't here. I miss Leyla almost every moment of every day. There's always an empty spot everywhere."  
"Sev…" Lily touched his hand. "I'm so sorry for you. James, please don't…"  
"It's okay, Lily."

"I have not heard anything from Leyviena." Lily replied. "Not a word. That means that she fears something Severus. If she wasn't in mortal danger, she would have let me know where she was. She hasn't. I know almost everything about her, we have a connection Severus. I really feel bad for the two of you. She's there by herself too. She doesn't have someone like me. Know I'm here for you every second of the day. If you need anything, just ask."  
"Thank you, Lily." He replied. "But I won't be asking for anything. Unless you can find me Leyla."  
"I would if I could…"

He thought about Leyla, she was alone. Off course she had their child, but a child wasn't like an adult friend. She couldn't talk to Hermione about anything. Maybe there were times she wanted to turn around in the bed and find an empty spot. That was how he felt. When he turned to Leyla's side of the bed, he found an empty spot every day. Sometimes he hoped she would be there, almost like she never left. That had never happened. The small room beside their bedroom remained empty and his house was cold.  
"Severus, how are you doing in that empty house?"  
"I've been staying in Hogwarts some days." He replied. "When I'm home, it's quiet. Empty."  
"Severus, feel free to stay with us. The guestroom is empty."  
"Thank you, Lily." He replied. "I would like to refuse, I would like to be home or at Hogwarts. If Leyviena wants to find me. I want to be somewhere she can be."  
"She's not coming back!" James stood up. "You did it all yourself. You chose those death eaters and you brought your wife in a dangerous situation. Off course she will leave for her safety and that of your child."  
"James." Lily opened her eyes wider. "You don't know the situation. "  
"James is right." Severus stood up. "The dinner was lovely, but I better go…"  
"Severus, you didn't even have the main course." Lily smiled to him. "Please stay, I spent the whole afternoon making pasta. Do me a favour dear friend and stay. Please ignore my husband."

* * *

Hermione didn't want to sleep in her own bed. So Leyviena placed her on the right side of the bed. For 10 minutes the child stared at her with her eyes wide open. She almost believed Hermione felt her own pain. So she took the child close to her and forgot all the loneliness that she had going on. She thought about Severus and how she needed her husband here right at this moment. She knew that late nights would be more acceptable when he was here. Without him, everything seemed more difficult. Everything seemed more difficult and complicated. She thought about what Severus was doing and she hoped he was with someone. That he was having a good time. Yet she missed him so much that her body hurt. She missed him so much that she needed him, more than she ever had. She thought about how he always said he loved her and it almost seemed that at times she heard his voice. Yet she knew it never was his voice. It was always something else. Something she didn't need. She would always miss him and nothing would ever change about that. She would see she would see him again.

* * *

He knew Leyla was thinking about him, he couldn't explain how he knew that. He felt her mind in his. Yet he couldn't decide where she was. Would he go to her if he knew where she was? Would he risk her safety? He hoped she had chosen a very good spot to hide. He hoped she would never get caught. He couldn't deal with losing her, so he hoped that no one would catch her. That was all he wanted. He stared from the window and smiled. He knew he would see her again. With his heart he looked out to that meeting and he hoped he would never have to eat at Lily's without Leyla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey**

 **One of the saddest chapters I ever had to write.  
Please review. **

**TempeGeller.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A misunderstanding in life**

She picked up Hermione in her arms. She didn't know if she wanted Phillipa and Cho. She always feared that Hermione would show signs of magic. 9 months was way too young to ask something of a child. Even if Hermione was different. It was only 8 in the morning, Hermione was soft asleep. Yet she was awake. She carried the child to the small bed downstairs. Crookshanks followed then and took the place underneath the bed.  
"You're a cute, aren't you?" She smiled a little. She took her wand and pointed it to the kitchen. Everything started to clean by itself. She smiled, there were times she enjoyed being a witch. The times that she could do something like this, were times she also thought about Severus. He disliked when she did things by hand. He always told her to use magic for every little thing in the house. He said 'You have magic, why do things the muggle way?' And he was right. When she looked back, Hermione was sitting upright in her bed. Hermione hadn't started talking yet. Leyviena believed that she would wait until she saw her father again. Yet Leyviena wanted to hear that little voice. She wanted to hear more than the laughter. When the house was clean, the doorbell was heard through the house. When she opened the door, she saw Phillipa and Cho. The child clapped her hand when she saw Hermione. Cho was only 4 months older than Hermione, the girl talked more than anyone else.  
"Alice…"

* * *

Today was a bad day, Severus knew. He didn't know why he thought this day would be worst then any others. Yet he couldn't shake the bad feeling away. The bad feeling that something really bad was about to happen. Worst then his wife and child leaving his side. Worst then everything he had gone through in the last 9 months. He moved his hand to the small picture of Hermione. A baby of a couple of hours. He never knew if she showed signs of magic. And if she did, he didn't know if Leyla could handle it. Would Leyla be alone? Would she think of him? He cried…  
"Severus…" A pair of arms moved around his body. It was Lily, she came over to clean his house once in a while. She maintained his fridge and made sure he ate. After all this time, they had gone back to be friends. He was so happy she was by his side, but he would rather have Leyla by his side.  
"She knows what she's doing Severus." Lily sat down over him. "She knows exactly…"  
"The windows allow less light in since she's been gone…" He said. "It's like she's taken away every part of happiness this house contained."  
"It will be spring…" Lily smiled.  
"I wish I knew where she was. I wish I could leave this all behind." Severus cried. "If we were together . Ley, Hermione and me."  
"You'll get that." Lily smiled. "I promise."

* * *

James Potter had been walking around with a plan for a month now. Albus Dumbledore needed Snape to be mad, so he needed to make Severus Snape to believe that his wife and child were dead. James Potter didn't feel bad for Severus. He never saw the death eater as a man. Since high school the two man hated each other. He lost every part of empathy for the man they called Severus Snape. He was not glad that Lily spent this much time with him. Lily was five months pregnant, he wanted her to stay in the house. Yet she never did. She told him she needed to take care of Severus. That was what she did. Yet this day was different, the house of Katharina McGonagall had a death mark floating over it. He had nothing to do with it. There was only one body, yet James had found two bodies. One that could belong to Leyviena McGonagall and one of a child that could belong to the kid. Right now he was on his way to the office. He needed to tell the news to Albus Dumbledore. When he entered the room, he saw Severus Snape.  
"I came from the house of Katharina McGonagall." James stepped farther in the house. "We found three bodies. One belonged to a child. The doctor confirmed it was their bodies. They were horrible burned. I didn't recognize any of them anymore. "  
"Hermione…" Severus got tears in his eyes.  
"The other belonged to Leyviena MCgonagall and the third was from Katharina McGonagall." James replied. "It seemed that Leyviena searched for safety with her aunt. The dark lord knew where to look for her. He killed all three of them."

Severus Snape stood up. His whole world seemed to move around him. Voldemort ha d broken his promise. He had killed his wife and his child. He believed Voldemort must not have like Hermione this much. He didn't claim her as his own child. He killed her. Severus walked from the room. When he got to his office, he sunk to his knees. He felt how the tears came from his eyes. Why would she have gone to Ireland? Didn't she know Voldemort would look for her? They knew she had three aunts. Why did she go to family? Why hadn't het thought about looking for Leyviena there? Yes, he believed she would make smarter decisions. The floor was cold, he looked outside. Everything was dark. This was the day all light had left his life.  
That was the moment when Lily stepped in his office. She pulled him up. He felt how her arms moved around him.  
"Sev, what happened?"  
"My baby." He cried. "Leypey dead."  
"Leyviena and the baby are…" There came tears to Lily's eyes. "dead?"  
"They were with her aunt Katharina in Ireland." He looked at Lily. "I thought she would go somewhere she didn't know anything. Yet she went to her aunt."  
"Leyla went to her aunt?" Lily shook her head. "That does not sound like Leyla. Leyla…"  
"She did, they confirmed it was her baby. It was Hermione. They burned her little body. They took everything that made her…" He cried. "I wanted another baby. I wanted to have three children with Leyla. Now I have no children. I only knew her a couple of hours. If only I hadn't gone to sleep that night. If only…"  
"You didn't know Severus." Lily hugged him once again. "You can't blame yourself. You did everything to protect her. You did…"  
"You don't know what I allowed Voldemort to do to her. It was not real, she made him believe it. Yet that was torture for her. I should have been able to protect my wife. " He looked at her. "She was my wife and I'm the reason she's dead."  
"Voldemort is the reason she's dead." Lily stared at him. "And we are going to make sure he'll pay for what he did to Leyviena and Hermione. We will make sure he'll get destroyed. And when he dies, we'll make sure he knows what he did to Leyviena and Hermione. We'll get our revenge. I know that won't get her back. Voldemort is going to pay for what he did."

"Lily, I would like to be alone. Do you mind?"  
"Severus are you sure?" He gave her a soft nod. She walked out of the room. Severus went to the bed. He took the picture book from his night side. He had pictures of Leyviena. Years of pictures. She smiled in those pictures. She looked alive. She smiled from the pictures to him. In the pictures she was alive. Now she was dead. He took a couple of letters that came from her. They showed how she was. They were filled with hope. He looked at the sketches he made when she was pregnant. Now she was dead. He looked at the last picture he had from her. It was a picture of Leyviena and Hermione.  
The first and last picture of Hermione. He kissed the picture. There was a knock on the door, Albus stepped in the room.  
"I'm so sorry for what happened." Albus sat down. "Minerva won't have a funeral. She'll put the bodies in the family grave."  
"She was my family too." Severus replied. "Why can't I decide where she's buried? She's my wife…"  
"You were not married officially." Albus replied. "Legally Minerva decides where she buries Leyviena. Hermione can't be alone. Mother and child should stay together, don't you think? Or do you want Hermione buried on the same cemetery as your parents."  
"I'm saying I should have legal rights…" He replied. "I don't care if she isn't my wife legally. Minerva can't decide where my wife and daughter are buried. "  
"I'm afraid she can." Albus replied. "And she already has."

"It's my wife." He yelled. "AND MY CHILD! I WILL DECIDE WHERE THEY ARE BURIED!"  
That was when he looked to the door. There was Minerva McGonagall. She had never liked him. Yet right now both seemed to have the same feeling in their eyes.  
"And she was my daughter." Minerva walked to him. "And my granddaughter. They should be with their family. I realize you are family too. Severus, there is a place for you in the grave. I know you are not made about where they're buried. You think you won't be welcome in our family grave. You are Severus, you are family."  
She walked to him and pulled him in her arms. Minerva McGonagall seemed to have welcome him in her life when her daughter was dead. Before that she never seemed to like him. Minerva released him. That was when she saw the only picture of Hermione.  
"She was a beautiful baby." Minerva smiled. "I wish I could have meet her. Severus, make him pay. Make him pay for what he did."

"I will."

* * *

Leyviena learned that Phillipa was from Ireland. She didn't know what to do about her child. She hoped that Hermione would hide every sign of magic. It seemed that Cho Chang was a couple of months older. The girl talked non-stop. Hermione would simple nod her head. They played together. Leyviena was happy that she had a friend. Yet she didn't know how she kept magic a secret.  
"Where is Hermione's father?" Phillipa asked.  
"I rather not talk about Hermione's father." She replied. Phillipa nodded her head softly. When she turned around, she noticed there was a bottle flying.  
"Hermione!" "Cho!" They said at the same time. They turned to each other. A smile appeared on Phillipa's face.

"You're a witch." Phillipa said in relief. "I was afraid that this would happen. Cho shows a lot of signs of magic. Actually this is marvellous. This is a safe space. How about your daughter Hermione?"  
"She flies herself downstairs." Leyviena replied. "I can't come outside with her."  
"Well, I feel the same about Cho." Phillipa spoke. "I moved here because Scotland is getting really bad. With the you know who everywhere. It seems that it's safer here. I hope they stop him. The world is unsafe with you know who around."

The evening went on fast. They talked about everything that happened in the United Kingdom. She didn't tell Phillipa about Severus Snape. Yet she thought about him.  
"I just heard the news about Leyviena McGonagall, Katherina McGonagall and Hermione Snape found dead in Ireland. I never knew Leyviena. I knew Katherina. She's a lovely woman. I heard that her husband, Severus Snape committed suicide."  
"Severus …" Leyviena looked in confusion.  
"That's what they wrote to me." Phillipa said. "A local paper says it. They're always right."  
Her night was bad all of the sudden. She knew the little paper, the quibbler. They were right many times. If they said Severus had committed suicide it had to be true. Yet she and Hermione were still alive. What bodies did they find at the house? And why couldn't they have proven it was not them? She excused herself. That night she wrote a letter to Severus.

 _Dearest Severus_

 _Is it true? Are you truly dead? I can't believe that I won't be able to show Hermione to you. I hope the Quibbler is wrong. Yet they're never wrong. Severus, why were you not strong enough? Why could you not… I'm sorry, off course you were destroyed by my death. There is no one there for you. How I am grieving about your dead. Severus, I miss you. I miss you.  
You can't leave me alone. We're meant to be together. You have a child Severus! Severus, why did you need to do it? Oh dear, why could they not have noticed it wasn't me. They robbed me of you. The person that made this mistake, that man took you from me. Severus…_

She cried. She looked to the crib. Hermione was asleep. She moved her hands to her head. She looked at the letter, her tears were destroying it.

 _Severus! Please give him back to me. I'm going crazy! I can't live without him. I want to come to your funeral. I want to say goodbye. Yet I can't come. I will keep writing to you about anything Hermione does. Severus…_

 _Goodbye forever,  
I will miss you. _

_Your Leypey._

That night she cried herself to sleep. Not knowing that Severus Snape was doing the same thing.


End file.
